


Despise

by Thetoffeeperson



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetoffeeperson/pseuds/Thetoffeeperson
Summary: For one to despise another, said one must have a reason
Kudos: 8





	Despise

He despises him 

He despises his admiration   
Admiration for those who shine in their own light.

He despises his desperation  
Desperation to bask in that light 

He despises his carelessness  
Carelessness over himself 

He despises his desire   
Desire to reach that light 

He despises his stupidity   
Stupidity that led to this 

He despises his decision   
Decision to volunteer 

He despises him for leaving   
Leaving his life behind 

He despises the memory of a man 

He despises Hajime Hinata   
For allowing him to be made 

For when you host the identities of hundreds, you don't have an identity of your own

**Author's Note:**

> I think I managed to get what I wanted across. I think izuru would be envious of hajime and angry because he threw his life, his identity, away. Those feelings would soon turn to despise him, would they not?  
> Well anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
